Strongest Weakness & Weakest Strength
by selene15
Summary: Wir bewundern die Menschen für ihre Stärken, doch wir lieben sie für ihre Schwächen.


Autor: selene

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kann man sehen wie man will eigentlich. Sind keine Namen erwähnt aber gedacht hab ich Richtung Draco/Harry, kann man aber ersetzen wie man möchte, bleibt Jedem selbst überlassen -

Chapter: 1/1 (Nicht lang, nur 365 Wörter und die wird auch nicht weitergeschrieben. Ist mir eines Nachts durch den Kopf gespuckt und wollte mich nicht schlafe lassen ehe ich sie niederschrieb. Hier ist das Ergebnis)

Warnung: Sollte ich vor Slash warnen? Braucht sowas ne Warnung wenn man mich schon kennt? grins

Widmung:

**cristall **- meinem Engel - die seufzend und hartnäckig über Lovestory sitzt kiss Ich kann die Story nur empfehlen, abgesehen davon das sie eine großartige Autorin ist, merkt man der Timeline, dem Schreibstyl und den Empfindungen an wie intensiv daran gearbeitet 

Dann noch liebe, liebe Grüße an **Ralna Malfoy **knuddel Wir schaffen das auch noch mit dem Treffen - irgendwie drop

Ein liebes Knuddeln an **Dracos-Honey** versteck Tut mir so unglaublich Leid das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe aber die Zeit ist gegen mich schnüff knuddel Hab dich nicht vergessen ;;

Einen dezenten Aufruf an **Sweet-Dreams2 **das sie sich nicht allzu lange Zeit mit dem neuen Chap lassen soll

Genauso an **Tyfa **(die Li-chan ist, ein und dieselbe Person!) die an der traumhaften Story 'Broken Faith' weiter schreiben muss . 

vergeh

Und last but not least an 'Lady' **Maxine01 **- Verfolg deine Story ganz artig und frag mich instinktiv wann der nächste Donner auf uns zugerollt kommt . 

lach

So meine Lieben, hab keinen von euch vergessen und das hier ist euch gewidmet

Anmerkung: Nachdem ich hier gegrüßt habe (wobei jede der aufgeführten Personen hervorragende und vielversprechende Talente aufweisen was Handlungen, Timeline und Schreibstyl angeht) nochmal eine Information oder Frage für alle Leser.

Einige schreiben fleißig Reviews nachdem sie Geschichten gelesen haben, von anderen Lesern erfährt man dann nichts weil sie dann nichts schreiben. Aber viele meiner Freunde und ich haben festgestellt das gerade auf das Interesse zurückgegangen ist und ich würde gerne mal wissen woran das liegt? Jemand ne Ahnung?

So jetzt aber genug davon und willkommen zu:

**Strongest weakness & weakest strength**

Wie die Stimme des Windes,

versprechen deine Bewegungen lautlos von bedeutenden Taten, die - zweifellos - unvergessen bleiben werden...

o-O-o

Wie das Lied der Gezeiten,

veränderst du dich fortwährend, gehst deiner Wege und kehrst dennoch immer wieder zurück.

o-O-o

Wie ein hell leuchtender Schatten,

setzt du deine eigenen Grenzen, kennst deine Macht und lässt nie Eile oder Hochmut über dich richten.

o-O-o

Wie ein sündiger Engel,

entflammt deine Leidenschaft immer wieder aufs Neue, lässt sich nicht verdrängen, während deine Aura mich in einem gleißenden Licht segnet und deine strahlend weißen Flügel sich schützend um uns legen.

o-O-o

Wie der Prinz der ohne Titel regiert,

und wie der König der ohne Krone herrscht, bist du der Erhabene ohne Heiligenschein.

o-O-o

Wie die Blicke die einen verfolgen,

wenn man über die Straße geht und wie die Schritte die man hört wenn man Nachts alleine umherirrt, ist es deine zärtliche Stimme und deine tröstliche, durchdringende Wärme die mich ergreift.

o-O-o

Wie das unschuldige Lachen eines Kindes,

funkeln mir deine klaren Augen in purer Hoffnung, in festem Glauben und mit dem ersehnten Wunsch der Träume immer wieder entgegen.

o-O-o

Wie ein vertrauter Fremder,

nimmst du mich immer wieder wissend in den Arm während ich mir nie sicher sein kann, was mich erwartet.

Mir bewusst, dass du mir nie etwas antun würdest, dennoch im Unklaren darüber was mir bevorsteht, welche neue Seite an dir, du mir nun enthüllst - von der ich überzeugt bin das sie mich gleichermaßen fasziniert und beunruhigt.

o-O-o o-O-o o-O-o

Einst sagtest du mir das wir unsere Mitmenschen für ihre Stärken bewundern, doch für ihre Schwächen sie lieben.

Doch du, der du in meinen Augen ohne Fehler und Makel bist...

Du, der du mir vollkommen und erlöst zu sein scheinst...

Erkläre mir eins...

Wenn es deine Stärken, wie dein Mut, deine Reinheit, dein Mitgefühl, dein Wille und deine Liebe sind, die ich an dir bewundere und du doch in meinen Augen und vor dem Antlitz der Welt ohne Schatten bist, dann sage mir warum ich dich liebe und dir verfallen bin...

Oder ist es gar deine, für Jeden vom Leben verweigerte Stärke, die dich Mensch bleiben lässt...

Ist es etwa deine gelobte Stärke die deine größte Schwäche ist... ... ...

o-O-o o-O-o o-O-o

**FIN**

**Selene**


End file.
